


My Job Here is Done

by emarwood



Series: With Friends Like These... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ficlet, Interfering Friends, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, half truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Pansy Parkinson tells a half truth and is annoying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘About time.’ Ronald Weasley says making his girlfriend look up from re reading Hogwarts a History yet again. ‘Hum?’  
‘Look.’ He says inclining his head towards the side of the fire place. ‘Finally.’ She says smiling. ‘I don’t know if I could have taken much more of them both pining for each other. I wonder what finally prompted it to happen.’  
‘I did.’ Pansy Parkinson says self-contentedly, grinning and throwing herself on the sofa with them like the queen she thinks she is.   
‘But how?’ Ron asks as Hermione frowns.   
‘I just told Potter to come on over the next time he saw me and Draco talking because we both wanted a word. Then a gentle word is all was needed to push them in the right direction.’ She sighs and stretches like a contented house cat, lying down and draping herself over the two love birds. ‘Very Slytherin of you.’ Hermione remarks, lips pursed and flicking the girl on the forehead as Ron tries to push her legs off him.  
‘Why thank you very much Granger.’ She smiles not taking a hint and making herself comfortable on the two of them seeming not to see their annoyance. ‘The rest is up to them. My job here is done.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
